Have a Trio (A!)
"Have a Trio" is the seventeenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the sixty-second episode overall. Plot -Remember that time when Malekith and his Dark Elves tried to put the universe under an eternal darkness? - Fandral asked, looking at the table which was full of Asgardians. -Yes, of course! - One of them exclaimed. -Volstagg, tell it again! - -Oh, no! I have done so already twice and once! - The Voluminous shook his head. -Go ahead, Volstagg. - Hogun nodded. -Heigh, Volstagg! Volstagg! Volstagg! - The Asgardians chanted. -By my beard! Fine, only because thou bade with so much enthusiasm! - The Warriors Three member nodded and stood up. -Kurse had infiltrated our cells, setting free countless enemies of the Realm. During that majestic invasion, the All-Father sent Balder, Sif, Brunnhilde and us, the Warriors Three, to dispatch the villains. -Balder... - The All-Father spoke. - Guard the Vault... I feel something is about to take place there. - As expected, Odin was factual. The Dark Elves, those villainous hell-hated haggards together with thy leader, Kurse. - Dark Elves? - Balder asked. -What else could we be, Balder Odinson? - The Kursed responded before engaging in an honorable battle which ended with the villain as the winner. Meanwhile, Sif, Brunnhilde and us were fighting against those impertinent Dark Elves from Svartalfheim. Nevertheless, the Warrior Maiden could not finish her scuffle due to the malefactor Algrim interrupting it. -Stop there, villain! - The honorable maiden ordered. -Too bad I do not follow orders from Asgardians! - Kurse's reply got booed by the audience surrounding Volstagg as he told the story. -Lady Sif battled with honor, but the vassal struck her with a column. - Volstagg continued. -While that battle took place, Fandral, Hogun and I were battling hordes of Dark Elves, who were trying to take over our Realm. I woo need Thor to recite this fragment, but I was notified it occurred like this: - -Malekith, O' Accursed One! - Kurse vociferated walking inside the room. -I have completed my billet! - -What art thou talking about?! - Thor ordered to know. -O' Odinson! - The Accursed exclaimed laughing, walking to the Son of Odin. - I ordered Algrim to kill all thy loved ones!!! - Bravely, the Son of Odin didst not believe the lout and tossed his Mjolnir at the two Dark Elves, shoving them inside their battle ship. - The audience burst into applause. Volstagg smiled at his best friends, who were looking up at him having a drink. -Howbeit, the Dark Elves weren't vanished. The All-Father sent Fandral, Hogun and myself to battle and dispatch them. I gave the first blow, and my teammates did so afterwards. Once we had finished with those villains, we heard the Valkyrie begging for help. A Dark Elf Cannoneer had cornered her. - -And then fired at Volstagg. - Hogun added, sipping on his drink. -'Tis not relevant! - The Voluminous protested. -I disagree. - Fandral teased, holding hands with a blonde Asgardian maiden. -It is not thy tale! - Volstagg protested. -Methinks we all acknowledge Volstagg got shot at by this Dark Elf, do not we?- Fandral asked at the audience and got a giggle from the blonde maiden. -Anyhow! - Volstagg continued, his deep voice resonating around the hall. -Fandral jumped on the ceiling lighting and struck the foe with it, making him bleed out. Once we had killed every remaining Dark Elf, the Son of Odin called his every friend, including the All-Seeing to a secret meeting room so we could arrange the details to get the Aether back from Svartalfheim. -I believed Dark Elves were gone! - Balder protested, banging the table with his fists. -I did too, brother. But it looks like they are more powerful than ever. - Thor responded, crossing his arms over his chest. -I cannot believe what I am going to say but... We need to free Loki. We need him to go to Svartalfheim. - -That would be treason. - Heimdall immediately objected firmly. - Also, the Bifrost Bridge was ordered to be closed by Odin himself. He prefers to have everyone safe inside the Realm. - -I am well aware of that, All-Seeing. But we need him to get to Svartalfheim and retrieve the Aether. It is Loki we are talking about. He knows a passage that is an alternative to the Bifrost. - -Are you asking me to commit treason? - -No, just to keep quiet. - -Do that for us, brother. - Sif pleaded. -We do need... We do need Loki. - -Woah! - Fandral exclaimed. -I never thought I would hear that from thou, Sif. - To which the lady warrior replied: "Neither did I, Fandral." -Do we all agree? - the young Balder asked and we all nodded in agreement. -Then it is said. We are going to free Loki. - Thor sentenced. Sif and Balder went to the cells in the prison block and set Loki free. Brunnhilde, Fandral, Hogun and myself had to protect the Dark Elf Battle Ship they were using to travel from the guards, which was not an easy task but finally they made it out of the realm. - -Go on! - An Asgardian female asked Volstagg, who had sat down again after finishing his tale. -Are thou sure you want the ending? - The Warriors Three member asked the crowd, who replied affirmatively. -Then here it goes... - Notes * Fandral's idle sprite was done by User:Nekhene, you can see the original sprite HERE Gallery WarriorsThreeVsDarkElves.png|"While that battle took place, Fandral, Hogun and I were battling hordes of Dark Elves, who were trying to take over our Realm"|link=Have a Trio (A!) HogunVolstaggCannoneerHaT.png|"And then fired at Volstagg"|link=Have a Trio (A!) FandralVsCannoneerHaT.png|"Fandral jumped on the ceiling lighting and struck the foe with it"|link=Have a Trio (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Fandral (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hogun (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Volstagg (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warriors Three (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Algrim (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Odin Borson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Balder Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brunnhilde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Malekith (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Heimdall (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Out of Our World Arc Category:Assemble! The Dark World Arc